Scorpion
by Twisted Trans-Sister
Summary: Zim’s got his own brand of poison for Dib. slight ZADR Blood, Language, Angsty


Disclaimer: I own none of the below

Summary: Zim's got his own brand of poison for Dib. slight ZADR Blood, Language, Angsty

_Scorpions invoke fear in all creatures, including itself._

_-Petshop of Horrors_

Dib was screwed. Seriously.

How he got into this predicament was unknown. One moment he was resting peacefully in bed, the next he was stuck to the wall of _his_ lair, attached by metallic bonds. Zim hovered over a table with frightening and foreign concoctions to use on Dib however he pleased.

What he wouldn't do to get the camera.

High school brought on changes in height and maturity for both of them, but Zim remained ever psychotic. As far as Dib knew, he was planning to destroy his precious planet in even more sinister ways than planned. Without his antenna and contacts on, he looked more, well, alienish than before.

Dib gulped uncertainly as Zim walked over with a needle filled with a red liquid of some sort. Zim smirked his infamous smirk that Dib so hated, like a cat having cornered a defenseless mouse.

"Well, well, well…look whose here. Fancy meeting you here Dib-thing," Zim said languidly. Dib growled.

"You would know, you kidnapped me!"

"Such a foul temper, maybe this will teach you other wise," snarled Zim, stabbing Dib suddenly in the arm with the needle. Dib resisted as much as he could with no avail. He could feel the red liquid burn through his veins and began to pant from the heat, a electric sensation running through his head. The liquid felt like molten lava, the temperatures all around Dib raising quickly.

"Its rather amazing to see that the serum works so quickly. Perhaps your filthy human body is rather excepting such things."

"Wh-what did you do?" panted Dib, who was beginning to sweat profusely.

"I'm going to make you burn Dib, burn like the stinking fires on the disgusting planet. You'll be want me to kill you right now, but you won't die, but you'll wish you did."

"B-bastard," Dib choked out. He could barely breathe with the burning clogging up his throat. He immediately regretted his words when a spider like probe from Zim's PAK stabbed him in the side, causing him to cry out in pain.

"That's right Dib, scream. Scream for mercy for the day I conquer your puny race!"

The blood pouring out of Dib's side felt like he was having extremely hot water being poured right out of him. Zim's maniacal laughter rang through his ears as the heat pooled in his head, in his chest, through his legs and arms, pouring out of his eyes and bleeding side as he lost consciousness.

Zim wondered if he was a little too harsh on the boy.

True they had both reached maturity, which was a miracle for Zim as only few grew as tall as he was now, almost to the height of the Tallest! But Dib was still a boy, trapped in a world where he would be just one step away from revealing Zim. Sure Zim was mad, the boy was making a complete ruin of his perfect plan by being meddlesome. But he was definitely respectable by all means. He was intelligent, he had seen right through Zim as if he were glass. He was brave, he risked his neck many times in order to expose Zim. And he as empathetic as Zim was, he had learned the pain of rejection and hate a long time ago...

Zim found the whole torture process almost frightening. Here was Dib at his absolute weakest and most vunerable point, whereas Zim was at his highest and most powerful. The reddness of Dib's blood, the sweat that poured out of his paper thin skin, and the cries of pain made Zim nervous, very, very, nervous.

Suppose that Dib chose to seek revenge? God knows what inexplicible torture he might bring upon him. He might throw him in a ditch full of that disgusting earth meat, or tear out his insides maybe.

But he found an even deeer fear. Amongst that pain Dib underwent, he saw a reflection of his soul. Constantly tormented and burning from the pain of being unable to complete his mission that he held so dearly. His saw his own frightening ferocity, that made him tremble and shake.Looking at the unconsicous figure he shook his head.

There was no antidote strong enough to cure what was poisoning his mind.

FIN .

Umm, first bloody fic here. I've grown a recent obsession with Invader Zim lately so I thought I'd give this hot and bloody fic a go. Zim really does look like a scorpion O.O

Rate and Review!


End file.
